Demigra
|-|Demigra= |-|Giant Demon God Demigra= |-|Demigra Makyouka= Summary Demigra (ドミグラ, Domigura), alternatively spelled Démigra, and usually referred to as Demon God Demigra (魔神ドミグラ), is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, primarily in the Demon God Demigra Saga, and a Demon God. He is hellbent on distorting history to free himself from his imprisonment and reign over time itself as a God. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 2-C normally. 2-B with preparation | 2-B Name: Demon God Demigra Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse Gender: Male Age: Over 75 million years old Classification: Demon, Former Wizard, Demon God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Dark Magic, Chi Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Ki Sensing, Illusion Creation, Possession, Time Travel, Duplication (Mirages have Demigra's powers, can act on their own after his death and can be spawned anywhere in his range), Afterimage, Can absorb enemies, Black Hole Creation, Can resurrect the dead, Mind Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Transformation, Transmutation (Turned Tokitoki into a piece of candy), Space-Time Manipulation (Stated that, after absorbing Tokitoki, he had control over all of time and space), Immortality (Type 1 and 3). Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Telekinesis, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, which can be also used for Healing (Heroes Demigra), Invisibility, Power Nullification, Energy absorption, Statistics Amplification (over time gaining Kiri, upon resurrection, when absorbing energy or clones), Life Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Into pure energy), Intangibility, Homing Attack, Sealing, Time Paradox Immunity, Power Transfer, Resurrection, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God” Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Clashed with Chronoa as a Wizard and as a Demon God) | Multi-Universe level (Absorbed Tokitoki, whose eggs can hatch into an entire timeline. Was stated to have control over all Space and Time which should include at the very least Universe 7's entire structure).' Multiverse level' with preparation (Demigra was going to use the power of Tokitoki in order to create his own timeline after destroying all previous ones via the Time Vault) | Multiverse level (Capable of controlling and destroying all timelines in the multiverse, of which there are a countless amount) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Universal | Multiversal Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Universe level (Could only be destroyed by the Combined Kamehameha of the Future Warrior and Super Saiyan 3 Goku with God essence) | Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his staff. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Kai Kai. | Extended melee range. Multi-Universal with ki blasts, attacks, Kai Kai and wormholes. Multiversal with preparation. | Extended melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks, Kai Kai and wormholes. Standard Equipment: His staff Intelligence: Very high. Created a plan to become the God of Time and Space, said to have access to magic that "transcends human knowledge". Weaknesses: None notable | He seems to have very little control over his power as Tokitoki was able to override his control over Space and Time for a brief moment. | None notable Key: Base | Post-Tokitoki Absorption | Dragon Ball Heroes Note: Demigra is only part of the Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Heroes game timeline, and has no relation to canon characters in Dragon Ball Super. As such, he can neither be scaled from anybody in Super, nor anybody can be scaled from him. Gallery File:Demigra_Wizard.png|Wizard Demigra. File:Demigra_Makyouka.jpg|Makyouka Demigra. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile (Note: Two round fight, both rounds were with speeds equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Teleportation Users Category:Void Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2